Matteney - Years Go By
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Matteney story. Please no haters. In this story I'll be writing all through their friendship, crush, romance, and hopefully the next stage. Please read and review. Yes, the rating could change. Same with the image, I don't know about it yet.
1. Ick Factor

**This if my first attempt at a Matteney story. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget that reviewing is free.**

**Disclaimer: The lines that are in bold aren't mine, they are lines from the script. First chapter is lines from the episode TOW the ick factor. Some of these back ground stories that they say as themselves I got from interviews. Some. Not all.**

**With that being said, here is my first attempt at a Matteney story.**

**1995**

**Monica:** Tell him.

**Rachel:** No.

**Phoebe:** Tell him, tell him.

**Monica:** Just...please tell him.

**Rachel:** Shut up!

**Chandler:** Tell me what?

**Monica:** Look at you, you won't even look at him.

**Chandler:** (sarcastically) Oh, come on tell me. I could use another reason why women won't look at me.

**Rachel:** All right, all right, all right. Last night, I had a dream that, uh, you and I, were...

Jennifer waited for Lisa to cut her off as it is written in the script.

Lisa couldn't, she started laughing the way Matthew's face was made. She pointed towards Matthew and everybody smiled, looking over at him.

Matthew grinned and shrugged "What?" He put his arms out to indicate that he is oblivious to what is happening right now.

"Matthew you need a haircut." Courteney took a sip of her coffee in front of her.

Matthew ran his hands threw his sandy brown hair with a cheeky grin on his face. "Is that the reason you are all laughing?" He asked looking off screen "Marta, why did you let me come out like this?" He walked off set and over to the cameras where the hair dresser gave him a comb.

"Court, that's not why Lisa was laughing." Jennifer grinned

She nodded "I know." She took a final drink before setting it back down on the coffee table.

Lisa continued to laugh as Matthew came back on set. "What? I fixed my hair."

Lisa shook her head "No, your face expression was just-" She laughed trying to shake it out of her head "I can't, I can't."

Matthew and Courteney smiled as they stared at each other. "You said it was my hair."

He went over and playfully tickled her as everyone watched "I'm sorry!" She giggled until he stopped

David and Matt watched as Matthew flirted with Courteney. They both knew that he had feelings for her but couldn't make it work when she was dating her other co-star David Arquette from Scream.

Matthew took his place back at the counter and waited as they restarted the scene.

A few minutes later they were able to get past the part and continued with the next bit.

_[Ross goes over to the counter. Chandler follows him.]_

**Chandler :** You´re okay there?

**Ross :** I can´t belive you two had sex in her dream.

**Chandler :** I´m sorry, it was a one-time-thing. I was very drunk and i was somebody else´s subconscious.

Courteney smiled as Matthew said his joke. Half of his jokes that he says as Chandler, he wrote into the show himself.

"Cut! Okay, that's a wrap, let's take an hour break." Kevin Bright announced.

* * *

As the guys hung out in Matthew's dressing room and played video games, the girls went out to lunch together.

"So Court, how are you and David doing?" Lisa asked

Courteney smiled "Alright."

"So you didn't break it off?" Jen asked

She shook her head and put down her fork "I couldn't." She sighed "Okay, I went over there last weekend to tell him I didn't think this was going to work between us but once I got there there were a few cars in his driveway and I come to find out that he had his friends over so I couldn't tell him. I found myself staying over that night."

"So you had sex with him instead of breaking up?" Jen gasped

"Shh!" Courteney looked around "I did not-" She lowered her voice "I did not have sex, I just simply stayed the night."

"In his bed." Lisa finished

Courteney rolled her eyes

* * *

"Matty, you wanna come over tonight? Get a game of poker in." Matt asked

"Not tonight. I actually have a date."

David and Matt stopped what they were doing "A date? What happened to trying things with Courteney?"

"Well she's with David and she seems happy so..." He trailed off

David sighed grabbing a hand full of Lay's potato chips "So who do you have a date with then?"

"Do you remember Julia?"

They thought about it

"Julia Roberts?" He repeated her name

"Oh!"

Matthew nodded "I'm going to take her out."

They stayed silent "Didn't you break up a couple months ago?"

He shrugged "Yeah but we got to talking again and want to try this. But this time without the underwear thing." He clued out

Matt nodded "Alright, well I guess we can't do poker night then." He looked at David sadly

"What? No." Matthew stopped him "You guys can still get together. What, do we have to do everything as a group now?"

"Well, no, but we can't really play with two people."

"Ask the girls. I'm sure they wouldn't mind playing."

"Court doesn't like poker, remember?" David chipped in

Matthew nodded slowly "Right, I remember."

Just then their door opened and the three girls emerged

"Marta is looking for you. We are about to go on." Jennifer told them

"Kay."

Matthew paused the game and got up from the bennie bag chair

* * *

Everyone sat on the couch of apartment twenty.

**Joey:** So, tell me. Was it like you and Chandler, and then you and me, or you and me and Chandler?

**Rachel:** (laughs) You know what?

**Joey:** What?

**Rachel:** There were times when it wasn't even me.

_(Chandler and Joey laughs, until they look at each other then recoil in horror.)_

**Phoebe:** That is so sweet, you guys. (hugs them)

_(Monica enters, wearing a walkman, so she doesn't hear what the others say)_

**Ross, Rachel, and** **Phoebe:** Hey, Mon.

**Rachel:** Mon, Ethan called again. Mon?

**All:** (shouting) Mon!

_(Monica takes of her walkman)_

**Monica:** What?

Matthew stares longingly over Courteney's body. Showing off her small form and her tight ass.

He quickly shook out of it as he tried to focus as he heard her voice and knew his line was next.

**Monica:** No. You know, sometimes just things doesn't work out.

**Chandler:** And this has nothing to do with the fact that he needs a note to get out of gym.

Then as if she knew he was asking for more she played her part and gave him her glare. The look that she could kill him right now. He knew he couldn't fall for her. They were working together and who knew for how long? He couldn't get involved with that.

He needed to call Julia.

**I'm going to stop right there. I'm really happy right now because I was just informed that I don't have school Monday or Tuesday due to the cold weather which means I have more time to write!**

******These chapters will probably be around this length. It will take me awhile to update this story with my other one going on as well. Please review if you like me to continue with this :) :) :)**


	2. Ross's Wedding

_spiralnebulaM31_** - Thanks, I'm glad it made your birthday! And yes, I knew it was from TOA The Superbowl, sorry my timing was off.**

_Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic_** - Good luck with your exams, that does sound like one hell of a week**

_WHOviangirl0508_** - I hope you love it after this chapter :)**

_hugefriendsfan00_** - Thanks for your review**

_alexr301_** - Thanks, I'm glad you gave it a chance and read it!**

_Guest_** - Thank you sooo much :)**

_bobbiejod_** - Thanks, will try :)**

_TOW146_ **- Really :) I'm glad you loved it**

**Thank you to all that read, it really surprised me how many reviews I got even though it wasn't an offical "Friends" fanfic.**

**This episode is based off The One With Ross's Wedding & The One After Ross says Rachel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lines that are bold, just the off scenes.**

**1997**

Everyone read the script around the table. Not knowing what was coming up next until it was said.

Marta, Kevin and David were sitting back behind the main characters as they read their lines a loud.

"Alright, guys, this is just like any other table read." Marta began

Matt spun in his chair and held his script

"And Courteney..." She looked at her copy of the script "I believe you begin this episode."

Matthew sighed loudly as to tease her "I think that we all should take a vote on that." He stood up

"Matthew sit down." Jen rolled her eyes "You want to vote every time someone else reads first."

Matthew sat down "I just think it's unfair that's all." He shrugged mumbling

They all knew he was teasing and just joking around.

"Matty you have the second line." David spoke up

Matthew looked down "Now see, I think we should just switch the two and everyone will be happy." He suggested

"Matthew do you want to play the part of Monica?" Kevin asked

He looked around "I think it might confuse the viewers a little bit but if that was what you are suggesting then-"

"No!" Courteney and Jen yelled unison

Matthew grinned as everyone else chuckled "Can we please move on before I have to pee?" A very pregnant Lisa chipped in

A while later...

**Joey**: It's all London, baby! Here we go.

Matt read his lines as if he was saying them in the show.

Kevin Bright reads the motions : "He takes a picture of a less than enthused Chandler and starts towards the girls' apartment."

**Chandler**: You got your passport?

Matthew asked

**Joey**: Yeah, in my third drawer on my dresser. You don't want to lose that.

Kevin continues to read the subscripts: "Chandler glares at him. At first Joey doesn't know why, it takes him a little bit to figure it out."

**Joey**: Ohh!

"Runs to his room." Kevin read

**Chandler**: There it is.

Everyone laughed as they flipped the page

Matthew walked in Courteney's dressing room after they read their scripts and were free to go for the day.

"Hey." He smiled as he saw her getting her purse and coat, about to leave.

"Hey." She smiled back

"Where's David?" He asked, referring to her newly announced husband.

"I thought he was talking to you?" Courteney said

Matthew shook his head.

"Hm." She wondered "Probably got sidetracked passing the prop room." She chuckled

Matthew nodded "Anyway," He remembered his reason in stopping by her room "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"What about?" She moved closer

"This next episode. Can you believe we get together."

Courteney nodded "Yeah, did not see that coming." She shook her head

"So what does David think about that? I'm not going to get beaten up for kissing his wife am I?" He asked, cautiously

Courteney smiled "No, I think you'll be okay." She moved towards her door which caused Matthew to move out. Shutting off the lights and closing the door she continued "I mean, this thing that Monica and Chandler have aren't going to change anything with our friendship will it?" She asked, worriedly

He shook his head frantically "No, no, of course not. I mean, it doesn't mean anything. It's just our characters, the people that we are playing. It doesn't mean anything." He assured her, repeating a few words as to get his point across "Is David coming to London with us?"

"No," She said sadly "He has to stay here with work."

"Oh." Matthew sighed "Don't worry, you aren't the only one going alone."

Courteney tilted her head "Who else it going alone?" She wondered

"Me." He nodded, causing her to giggle "Julia can't make it."

"Didn't you brake up with her?"

He exhaled "Yeah. But that's okay. I'm happily single."

"Well that's good."

He nodded; he wasn't happy, he was far from happy. The only thing that could make him happy was being with her!

Courteney nodded "Well I should go, find David." She rolled her eyes, God only knows where he was "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Matthew nodded "Yeah, got a big night. Leaving tomorrow." He gave a friendly smile as he watched her go.

"Yep, gotta make this night last." She said walking away

He missed his chance, he knew that. When she announced her engagement he knew that there was never going to be a them. Then when she asked him to be apart of their wedding his heart broke and he wanted to tell her all the feelings he had since the day he saw her wait for an addition. But Matthew stepped aside and let her be because that was what made him happy; seeing her happy.

* * *

"Don't try to feel me up." Matthew whispered as him and Courteney were under the covers in his hotel room on set "I know you want to but try to resist. It won't be good if David finds out." He joked

Courteney smiled and covered her eyes.

"It's weird how all I really have on is pants and you have on a strapless shirt and short shorts."

Courteney had to laugh but she could barely breath under this hot comforter that was over her, hiding her from the audiences' view. "Matthew, I'm about to punch you."

"Ouch." He teased

She listened intently, trying to hear if the Director said action or not.

"I think that was it." He muttered

"I didn't hear anything." Courteney whispered underneath him

"Okay, one...two-" He grinned and looked over at Matt, talking to David Krane for advice on making the scene better "Three."

Courteney uncovered her face with the blanket, popping out just a little "Do you think-" She stopped when she saw Matt still in the room and a few of the audience members gasp.

She couldn't contain her smile as she slapped Matthew.

"Court, what are you doing?" Matt asked "Wait, oh my God! Monica and Chandler!" He gasped

"You are such a jerk sometimes." She sat up against the bed, folding her arms across her chest.

Matthew laughed and tickled her sides. "That hurt."

Courteney moved away, laughing at his gently touches.

She looked over as Marta came over and passed her a water. "Sorry, it's going to be a minute. We are making a few changes."

Courteney took a drink than passed it over to Matthew. "Why couldn't I sleep with Joey?" She asked "Chandler is just so immature. It's not what Monica is into."

"Well that was our first intention, getting Monica and Joey together but then we thought that it would be better if Joey didn't settle down this soon, and with one of his best friends." She answered "Plus this whole thing that your character has with Chandler is only going to last a few episodes. Nothing too major. I bet David is really loving this idea though." She chuckled

Courteney itched her nose "Yeah, really great for the paparazzi."

As the scene carried on and Courteney got back under the covers she waited, and this time when she heard ACTION and popped up, all the audience members gasped at the sudden surprise.

The Directors and Producers waited, and waited until the audience subsided into a settle sound, but they never did.

Courteney and Matthew sat there, eyes locked on the door Matt just exited out of until their cue to move came. But the longer they sat their the more they realized it might never die down because it was 47 seconds later until they yelled cut and a grin played on their faces.

Happy with their turn out they had a feeling that this relationship that they just made might last longer than just 4 episodes.

**What do you think? Was that good, please review and let me know if I should write more. I just wrote this all in just a couple hours so I hope I don't regret posting it this soon.**


	3. After Vegas

_WHOviangirl0508_ -** Haha, thanks, I tried :)**

_MeganLucy26_ - **Seriously? I completely mixed that up :O I was just reading some of the unscripted lines for that episode and saw her name written under Courteney Cox Arquette, so I just thought that she already got married. Maybe she didn't...Oh well, it is what it is.**

_ alexr301 -_** YOU'RE WELCOME! I LOVE YOU TOO!**

_TOW146_ - **Thanks! I'm planning to :)**

_Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic_ - **Wow, you literally made me smile at my phone when I read that. Thank God I'm alone or people would think I was weird. In other words, that means a lot, thanks :)**

_cvlax14_ - **Thank you sooo much for your review!**

_hugefriendsfan00_ - **I thought it was pretty cute too, thanks!  
**

_miacarretto17_** - Thanks, hope you still want to read more after this chapter**

_Guest** - **_**I'll try not to :) I think I will continue...I kinda like Matteney**

**I want to thank everyone who gave this story a chance and read the past chapters.**

**Disclaimer: This chapter is all about The One After Vegas. Once again, bold words and the lines that follow are from the episode, they aren't mine. Sadly.**

1999

Walking around the set of Friends for the second day in a row, feeling strange that the Central Perk walls and furniture were still gone in place of the Vegas casino. The six main characters took their places and went through a few lines before the audience filled the seats and they had to get ready.

"Do you guys remember before the very first episode how Marta and David had us all go to Vegas to get to know each other better?" Jen asked, as the memory came rushing back.

David nodded standing beside her "Yeah then Matt stopped once he lost five bucks." He laughed

"Hey, I will have you know that I only had 11 bucks starting this show. I'm not ready to go back on that train." Matt pointed out

Lisa smiled "Don't worry, I would have stopped too." She patted his back

"Thanks Kudrow." Matt smiled then turned back to David and Jennifer "I was better than Courteney, all she did was play slots." He tried to argue

David and Jen nodded, knowing he was right.

Lisa shook her head before leaving them and going over to where Courteney and Matthew talked with Kevin Bright at the edge of the set in the casino.

"Just be sure that you get to the elevator right before the doors open so you are right on cue."

"But the elevator doesn't move..." Matthew pointed out "So why don't we just press the button and BAM there's the guy."

"Yes, but we don't want you to press the button, we want it to just come. Like fate."

"God Matthew, making things difficult." Courteney muttered softly

Kevin Bright tried to remind them of things that they were struggling to get right.

"And Lisa," He saw her come over "Remember that when you say your line 'No, we were talking about tennis. Tennis is more believable.'" He repeated the line "If you don't feel that the audience is responding as much as we planned, then we can change it. But let Marta know because we can't hear their reaction as well as you probably can." He told her "But that's not til later so I think we'll be good. By then the audience will be warmed up."

She nodded "Yeah, that's with the table scene and the buffet, right?" She remembered and he nodded "Okay, I'll listen for that."

Later into the show the audience was all warmed up and laughing as hard as ever at the jokes.

**Monica:** Wait a minute. That wasn't a hard eight! Last night I rolled a hard eight.

Courteney and Matthew were at the side of the craps table.

**Chandler:** That's right! It was the wrong kind of eight, no wedding! Damnit!

**Monica:** I wanted it so bad!

She paused

**Monica:** Wanna go pack?

**Chandler:** Yeah.

They go and pack

**Chandler:** We're doing the right thing, right?

**Monica:** Ohh, of course we are!

They walk up to the elevators.

**Monica:** We left it up to fate. If we were supposed to get married there would be a clear-cut sign.

They sat there and waited for the doors to open but they never did.

"What now?" Matthew whispered to Courteney who chuckled. He faced the door "She said 'A clear-cut sign'!" He yelled, wondering if it was automatic like that. Knocking he waited again before turning to the Directors "Kevin...is this fate?"

Courteney let go of his hand and walked a few feet away, laughing.

Matt Leblanc walked over to them, pressed the button and walking away again.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a priest reading from a bible.

Matthew threw his hands up. "Unbelievable!" He looked over at Kevin "You said not to press the button."

"Sorry, my mistake." He shouted back.

They took it back and started all over.

As the elevator doors opened this time, with Courteney pressing the button, they stood there with shocked faces.

It wasn't long before one of them turned into a grin.

Matthew points at Courteney then at the Director.

Courteney puts her head in her hands as her smile comes out.

She hits his hand away and smiles.

The audience laughs with them.

"Okay cut! We will then take it to Cox and Perry's scene, coming back from London in a few." David Crane announced

They all went back stage and changed wardrobe as the entertainment kept the folks busy with some karaoke.

Matthew followed Courteney "You broke." He grinned

"I wouldn't have if you didn't point at me with that accusing smirk on your face." She argued

"What smirk?" Matthew tried not to smile like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"That one!" She pointed to his face as they stopped in front of her door.

Matthew shook his head "I don't know what you're talking about." He walked down the hall to where his dressing room was.

Courteney smiled and closed her door to change.

**Monica:** That kid really kicked me hard on the plane.

Courteney limped up to apartment 20 with her arm around Matthew

**Chandler:** Well you did pull his hair.

**Monica:** He took my snack!

Matthew let go of her

**Chandler:** I'm not getting into this again!

**Monica:** Okay! Oh God, y'know what? It's really bad.

**Chandler:** Well, I told you not to walk. Here.

He picked her up

**Chandler:** There. Okay.

Matthew then opens the door, carries her across the threshold, stops, backs out, and lets go of Courteney who is only holding on by his neck.

**Monica:** This doesn't mean anything, does it?

**Chandler:** No!

**Monica:** Okay.

Courteney hung onto Matthew's neck as he walked through the door.

"Cut!"

Right when the Director yelled Courteney dropped from his body and grinned.

They walked off stage and behind the camera.

Grabbing a drink, she looked up at him "I wasn't too heavy for you was I?"

"I could carry you everyday." He winked in a playful tone.

Courteney smiled as they walked away and over to where Jennifer and Lisa stood at craft service before they continued their show.

**Not much with this chapter but the next one will be a lot better I promise**!

**...okay, I don't want to promise only because if you turn out not to like it I would be lying to you and I don't wanna lie..**

**I moved this chapter around so many times and then I just thought of this so hopefully it's not too bad of a chapter. Review and I'll work on the next one soon.**

**To Come: _2001 The One With Chandler's Dad_**


	4. Chandler's Dad

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! Has anybody played that game "Flappy Birds" ? My high score is 13 and I'm very proud, I'm trying to beat my sister who has 15 but I can't get passed 2 now! No idea how I ever managed 13...**

**I've killed so many birds in that game I went in a fetal position when I saw that some people's high score is 1 and wondered how many birds they killed.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews and to all that read the past chapters.**

**Not that this really matters but this chapter is based off The One With Chandler's Dad. There isn't much on that episode so I guess that isn't important.**

2001

They were shooting the episode where Courteney wasn't sure she could get through. Not when the two were almost similar and it brought back so many memories with her dad.

He just passed a few hours ago, she wasn't with him, she wasn't there to say her final words to him. He was back in Alabama with the rest of her family and she was here trying to make people laugh.

It wasn't something that she could do right now but it wasn't something she could miss.

She already scheduled a plane ticket back home tomorrow. David was going to be with her and she was going to see her family again.

Her husband was so sweet to her today, hugged her until she stopped crying and said all the right words when they needed to be said. It took her a while to convince him that she was okay to go to work. But as she started walking in, now she wasn't so sure.

As she walked through the doors of Stage 24 she felt the change. It was quieter and there was less movement. Without a thought of why she began to walk back to her dressing room.

When she opened the door to her room she did not expect the whole gang to be sitting on her couch.

"Hey honey." Jen rushed up to hug her friend "David call and told us to take care of you." She informed Courteney

Courteney's tears that she thought was all drained out came rushing back as the rest of the gang formed a big hug around her.

Lisa brushed her hair out of her tears "Courteney if you are this upset maybe you shouldn't be here."

She shook her head "No, I need to be here. Get my mind off it and just be around people I love." She said softly

Matthew looked around "But David's not here..."

Courteney shrugged with a light chuckle.

Matt, with his hands in his pockets finally spoke up "So when is it?" He asked

"Tomorrow." She told them "At five." She took a shaky breath "David and I are flying out tonight."

They all nodded "We'll be there." David announced for all of them

"No, you don't have to. It's all the way across the country and you guys need to be here. For the show."

David Crane walked in "You guys, we are on in twenty." He told them

They all nodded

Courteney watched him go "Excuse me..." She look down, and left the room "David." She called out, causing him to turn around

"Yeah?" Realizing it was Courteney he spoke again "I'm sorry to hear about your father." He said sadly "My father died a while back but if you need anyone to talk to you just come get me, okay?"

She smiled "Thanks."

He gave her a hug

"I actually wanted to know if it was possible...I mean, if it's not too much trouble. Do you think you can put my fathers name in the credits?" She asked "At the end of the show?"

He nodded "Of course, we will put in remembrance of Richard L Cox." He smiled

She gave a sad grin "Thanks again."

"Anything for you." He hugged her one more time before they carried on with the hard filming show before them

* * *

Jen was the first to walk in the bright colored and old furnished room. There was soft music of a piano playing in the background as everyone mingled quietly. The flowers and pictures hung ever so delicately with chairs, rowed by 10, going down the room and ending in the back.

That is where they saw their friend for the first time since yesterday sitting in the very last row in the very last chair.

Courteney had a kleenx in her hand and her head buried in her brothers shoulder.

Jen looked back at the rest and saw them all looking over at her.

"Hey guys."

They all turned when they heard David Arquette's voice to the side of them.

"Hey. Hey, how are you guys doing?" They all asked as they took turns greeting him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek from the girls.

David took a heavy sigh as he thought about his wife "Court was really close to her father when she was growing up so she is taking this pretty hard. But we'll get through it, I know."

Matthew nodded "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." He smiled a little, looking around "I think she is around here somewhere..." He paused "Oh," Spotting her in the back corner of the room he led them to her. "Honey." David touched her back gently causing Courteney to turn.

"You guys..."

Everyone saw the dried tears on her cheeks and spoke before she could "The show is wherever you are." Matt said softly

Courteney started to cry again and bit her bottom lip to try and prevent them from falling.

Matthew was the first to react and hugged his best friend.

Courteney buried her head in his shoulder. "Th-Thanks for c-coming.." She tried to say as her voice shook.

Jen was next to hug her friend and pay her condolences to the family.

Although Courteney lost part of her family that night she knew that she had a whole other family that loved her at Stage 24.

**So yeah. This chapter was about Courteney's dad dying in 2001. If anyone did not get that from the story then now you know.**

**I know you guys are probably wondering where all the Matteney is? Don't quit on my now because I got one or two more chapters after this then there will be some :)**


	5. The Last One

**hugefriendsfan00 - **_Thank you a billion for your review, hope you enjoy this next chapter_

**WHOviangirl0508 - **_One more chapter, and I'll be sure to give you some Matteney :)_

**Guest - **_Thank you! Every time I see your review I'm glad that I still have someone that reviews even without a name._

**alexr301 - **_Wow! 32? I'm at 17 now and I once again I don't know...thanks for not quitting on me ;)_

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and gave this story a chance, here is another chapter of "Matteney - Years Go By"**

**(I think that's what I titled it)**

**This chapter is formed a little differently, hope it doesn't confuse anyone but once again...for the fifth time, Disclaimer - ...you get the point, none of it's mine, except the title, well not the word Matteney because I didn't make that up, technically I didn't make any of the words in the title so this is just pointless rambling. Forget this Disclaimer (Another word that I didn't create)**

2004

They were just back stage. The final airing of the show that got them all together and created a friendship, a family. Its been a journey; something that made an impact world wide. No one wanted this day to end. Not them, not the producers, not the fans. It was a show that everyone wished didn't have go off the air.

As they formed their last huddle, tears were already made.

Matthew stood next to Lisa and reached his arm further over to comfort his friend on the other side.

Courteney looked up and smiled. This emotional day was just beginning and she had a feeling it was going to last awhile.

* * *

There was not a single dry eye in the room as everyone watched them take their final bow. No one wanted to break their latch with their friends hand. No one wanted the curtain to close. But soon...they did.

The night went on. The audience left. And the crew stayed.

They all sat in the bleachers of the stands as they remembered the old times and the memories that would stay with them forever.

* * *

"Hey Matthew, what movie was that line from again? Chicks cannot hold a smoke, that's what it is..." Jen laughed "Weird Science maybe?"

Matthew rolled his eyes and smiled as they all remembered the day.

_Courteney sat in the chair that had her name engraved on the back as she read through her lines._

_She still couldn't get the movie that she just saw the night before out of her head. "Chicks cannot hold a smoke, that's what it is..." She imitated Anthony Micheal Hall the same way she heard it in the movie._

_"Chicks cannot hold a smoke, that's what it is..." She repeated_

_"Oh-Oh, Weird Science." Matthew walked over just as she finished the line_

_Courteney shook her head "No, that's The Breakfast Club." She corrected_

_Matthew chuckled "I don't think so."_

_"Matthew, I am one hundred percent sure it's The Breakfast Club."_

_"Well I'm one hundred percent sure, it's Weird Science." He mimicked her_

_Courteney sighed with frustration that he was picking this argument with her. But since she knew she was right she had to prove it._

_Seeing David Schwimmer walk by she stopped him._

_"David!" She touched his shoulder so he faced her "Okay, settle this for me, this line, said by Anthony Micheal Hall-" She pointed out "-Chicks cannot hold a smoke, that's what it is-what movie is that from?"_

_"Weird Science." He told her_

_"Ha!" Matthew had a huge grin on his face_

_"It is not!"_

_"Is not what?" Lisa asked walking up to the group_

_"Okay, The Breakfast Club, you've seen it right?" Lisa nodded "Chicks cannot hold a smoke, that's what it is...isn't that line from-"_

_"The Breakfast Club." She nodded again_

_"Yes! Thank you!" Courteney shouted, glad someone knew the truth_

_Matthew shook his head "This doesn't settle anything." He told them "So what, one other person thinks it's your movie, that doesn't mean you are right."_

_"Yes it does."_

_"Then I must be right too because David thinks it's Weird Science."_

_"You know what." Courteney put her hands up, signaling him to stop "You want to figure this out now? There is only one way to know for sure who is right..."_

_Two hours later, the whole cast and crew were in on finding out the true answer, they had Mark, the cameraman, on the internet trying to figure it out and Steve, the boom operator, going out to get the tapes with everyone else calling their friends and relatives to see what their opinion was on the subject._

_Matthew walked back over to Courteney "You want to make this interesting?" He had a smirk on his face_

_"What did you have in mind?"_

_"20 bucks?"_

_Courteney smiled "I think it's worth more, what about 50?"_

_Matthew thought about it "Okay, so when we figure this out I'll be 50 bucks richer." He nodded "Deal."_

_Then they shook on it._

_An hour later, after Matthew thought about this bet and realized it could be better, he approached Courteney again "I think we should raise this little bet we made."_

_Courteney laughed "Like a hundred? Two hundred?"_

_He shook his head thinking for a while "I know!" He said seriously "How about if I when I get to sleep with you."_

_Courteney chuckled "What?"_

_"And-And If you when, you get to sleep with me?" He reached out his hand_

_"I am not shaking on that."_

_He took his hand back_

_"How about if I win you have to be my man slave..." She suggested_

_Matthew shrugged "For how long?"_

_"Six months."_

_He thought about this "Fine, but if I win, I get to sleep with you."_

_Courteney knew that was a risky bet. Everyone was searching for this answer for hours and it just brought her to doubt her answer to this line. But she just stuck with her first answer and nodded "Deal."_

_Then they shook on it._

_Just when they were about to push another hour Kevin Bright walked in the room with all the commotion. "Jud Nelson is over on Stage 29!"_

_Half of the people that knew who he was ran over to the stage that he stood at and asked the question that had everyone wondering._

_And so they found out their answer._

_Courteney turned to Matthew and grinned "You know...I think I'm kind of thirsty."_

_Matthew frowned and looked over at her "What you want..?" _

* * *

Dinner was coming up and they all realized that they had it free.

Going out to their favorite restaurant they all ordered the same thing and remembered another well known memory.

* * *

_It was another day of work, all the members of the cast and crew were at Stage 24 rehearsing their lines for shooting later in the week. The only members of their formed family that was missing were the three creators of the show, Marta Kauffman, David Crane, and Kevin Bright._

_They had to meet with the producers of Warner Brothers Studios to see what was to come with the seasons and how much their show was costing and making out of the ratings; leaving the rest to keep the cast with the right procedures._

_"You know what we should do?"_

_"Go over our lines..." David Schwimmer commented_

_"No," Matt shook his head as he ventured "We should call up the fire department...have like five of their guys park out front, making it stretch all down the street. Then when Marta, David and Kevin come back they will freak!"_

_"-And never leave us alone again." Jennifer answered_

_Matt sighed "Come on, we should do it. It's just a harmless prank; plus, with all these candles being set up around this part of the building, it will be the safe thing to do."_

_Matthew looked over at Courteney and smiled._

_As their limo pulled up David's eyes widened as he saw firetrucks everywhere "Oh my God!"_

_All three of them jumped out of the car and hurried inside._

_After they saw that there was no fire or any kind of damage, Marta had a very long talk with everyone saying how pranks weren't funny, swearing that she seemed like their mother leaving her kids home alone._

* * *

"This is it..." Jennifer said sadly as they all were about to go their separate ways.

"No, come on. Don't say that." David said as he wrapped his arm around her "We are going to see each other tomorrow for Opera's interview."

Jennifer nodded as she looked around at her friends that she made close connections to in the last 10 years.

Lisa's tears began to spill once again as she thought about the end. How she wasn't going to see these same people everyday at work. She wasn't going to have another laugh at Central Perk or spend the whole day messing around to see which movie the line was from or tricking Marta that the set caught fire once she left them alone. But then she remembered the good moments ahead. Courteney was to have her baby in just a couple months, Matt was expecting a daughter in a few weeks, Matthew finally found love, Jen was preparing for a new movie, and David was going to start his family soon.

Lisa still looked back at that one day where she walked onto the set for the first time and all she saw was apartment 20. She knew no one expect for the directors.

As she looked around she saw two ladies and three gentleman around her age and went to talk to them. Who knew they were going to change her life.

**This was probably a chapter that you hated waiting a week for but I really wanted to add this because I watched them on the commentaries and both of these stories are true by the way, I didn't make them up...well their lines I did because they didn't tell the story word for word. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Break Ups

**Anyone who didn't know, in this year Matthew was dating Lizzy Caplan at the time**

_hugefriendsfan00** - **_**Hope this is your definition of soon... :)**

_Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic_**_ -_ Holy Crap! 59! How-I don't-just-how? I'm afraid I'm going to need proof of that score. I'm at 20 right now and I am determined to beat your high score. **

_WHOviangirl0508** -**_** Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

_Guest** - **_**I do think Matthew had a thing for Courteney. You can tell in a few of their interviews that he liked her...I hope anyway.**

_alexr301** - **_**This is far from the end! I'm glad you like it :)**

_cvlax14** - **_**Thank you! I think you may love this one too!**

_Guest** - **_**Thanks for your review, it means a lot**

**I want to thank everyone who gave this story a chance and read the past chapters!**

**Proceed to reading your slow death in wanting Matteney to be real..**

2009

Courteney couldn't stop crying. Her and David just had a huge fight and he ran out. This fight was bigger than others and frankly she was unsure if he was going to return that night. She wasn't sure if this time she could recover the brokenness inside her. She needed someone to talk to. She needed a friend.

"Hello?"

It was the middle of the night when Matthews phone rang, waking him up along with Lizzy next to him.

He sat up in bed, swinging his legs over as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Who is it?" Lizzy rubbed Matthews back

"Matthew?" Courteney hiccuped as she wiped yet another tear away

"Court?" Matthew stood up and walked out onto the balcony for some privacy "What's wrong?" He asked, closing the door behind him

"I'm sorry to wake you. And Lizzy. I just needed someone to talk to-"

"Don't be. It's fine." He leaned over the railing as he watched the lights of Las Vegas shine.

It was silent for a while as Courteney tried to calm down.

Matthew could hear her sobbing on the other line and wasn't sure if he should go and be with her or just wait for the right time and she would tell him.

Courteney took a deep breath "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm getting you into this mess and I don't mean too." She managed to stop the crying for a brief moment.

Courteney walked into Coco's room to make sure she was still fast asleep.

"Do you think we'll make it?" She whispered after a hesitant pause

Matthew was taken off guard "Who will make it?"

Courteney closed Coco's door and went down the stairs to the kitchen where she would make warm milk to calm her down.

Matthew knew what she meant. This wasn't the first time he got called in the middle of the night and he was worried. For his friend.

"Court." He sighed knowing how late it was "It's you and David. It's meant to be." He told her with full confidence "You guys are soul mates and everyone knows it. It will work out because you believe it will work out. Whatever it is I'm sure you'll get through it because it's you guys. You just need to let him cool off and he'll be back."

Courteney let a soft smile slip by and she knew he was right "Thanks."

"For what? I just told you what you already know."

"For being there. Taking my late night calls and making me feel better."

Matthew shrugged "What are friends for?"

* * *

Courteney felt the bed shift and soon her husbands strong arms found their way around her body, pulling her closer.

David kissed the side of Courteney's neck "I'm sorry baby." He whispered in the dark room "I want another kid. It's just I don't want to see you go through the pain again. We worked so hard and getting Coco was a miracle. I'm just blessed that we got her."

All Courteney did was nod. She knew that he was just thinking about what was best for her; easier for her. But she didn't want to miss her window, and her window was closing soon.

They've been through a lot as they tried to carry. They've tried everything they could think of; intercourse, in vitro fertilization, Zygote Intrafallopian Transfer, Artificial Insemination, and Fertility Drugs

**(I don't know if every single one they tried but I do know a couple they did)**

* * *

2012

They couldn't do it anymore. David couldn't put her through another miscarriage. It's been 4 months since they found out she lost another. They haven't had sex since then and he knew that the fighting was getting worse. They weren't getting along and it wasn't healthy for Coco to be around.

They agreed a divorce was the one way to stop the arguing.

David swore that he saw her flirting with a co-star on the set of her new show "Cougar Town" and he admits he got jealous. Courteney knew right then that things have changed and they weren't the same in-loved couple they once were. They could hardly trust the other around younger ones of the opposite sex.

That same year Matthew broke off his six year relationship with Lizzy Caplan.

They both didn't see the relationship going anywhere and Lizzy knew that Matthew had feelings for Courteney. He was always by her side when she needed him and half the time he was talking about Courteney. It was always "Courteney this, Courteney that" He would laugh but it wasn't with her it was about something Courteney once did. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard him call out Courteney instead of Lizzy in bed...

That was a definite sign.

To get his mind off the breakup Matthew stared in this new sitcom "Go On" Where he played a recent widower and sports talk radio host ready to get back to work after the loss of his wife.

A role he was sure might just be his exit of this love triangle he was in.

**Next chapter is my cue to hook up Matthew and Courteney so stick around, it's coming soon. Very soon.**


	7. Reunions

**Alright, here we go. Chapter 7, the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**Maybe...**

2013 the year that had Friends fans hoping that this reunion was a chance for Matteney to be real. The year that had millions wishing for them to be a thing and not just a fantasy.

March 2013

The shows ratings were dropping and Matthew wasn't sure how to get them back. Not now. Maybe he could fake an injury and they could write that into the show; have him go to the hospital, find cancer, and soon he is back with his wife!

But that wouldn't do well for the therapy thing...

He could get something going with Carrie or maybe even Lauren. That would bring the viewers in.

What if he had a guest star. Someone that the critics love and the fans want to see again. But who would be the person to call?

* * *

"Matty, you seriously need to start working out again..." Courteney muttered as they sat on the grave stone and watched two men loading their truck with moving boxes.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" He teased, looking over at her

Courteney smirked "Come on, you know I love you." She leaned in and kissed his cheek before wrapping her arm between his.

Matthew kissed her forehead "I'll always love you." He whispered

* * *

As they sat in the car, Courteney in the drivers seat and Matthew in the passenger, they laughed. Both not wanting to spend another year apart from their friendship. Both knew that this reunion was going to get them just as close as they were in season 5 of Friends.

"You were the one that sent me that pillow?" Courteney repeated, still shocked of the surprise gift he gave her Christmas day that Coco found under the tree, marked for her.

He nodded "Guilty."

Courteney laughed, a huge grin on her face "I can't believe you did that."

Matthew shrugged as if it were nothing. "I just thought the man you were with should know your mood for the night..."

She smiled "I think I knew..."

"You did not know-"

"Yes I did!" She tried to convince him "I knew this whole time that you sent me that 'Tonight, Not Tonight' pillow." She nodded "I knew."

Matthew grinned as he watched his best friend smile. He loved everything about her and more. He just loved spending time with her and sharing memories with her. She was definitely his life.

* * *

The kiss they shared outside of the restaurant was strong. She felt the connection she never felt with 'Monica and Chandler' she felt the tingles and the butterflies. She felt something else.

But little did she know Matthew was feeling the same fireworks.

"Do you ever wonder if there was no David, there might have been an us?" Matthew asked as they sat in the crafts room taking a quick lunch break

Courteney shook her head "No." She answered. But seeing Matthews face drop she rephrased what she meant by that "But only because you had Julia, then Yasmine, and Lauren. You just broke up with Lizzy..." She trailed off

"Okay.." He stopped her "If there was nobody, just you and me. Do you think Monica and Chandler might have been real?"

She thought about this, shrugging as she replied "Maybe." She said truthfully "But we will never find out because there was always a somebody."

As they sat there in silence Courteney continued "Jen always said you had this special soft spot in your heart for just me." She brought up, not entirely sure why.

Matthew nodded "I did." He said softly

Taking this moment as_ the moment_, he leaned forward slightly only to be turned down.

"Matthew..." Courteney looked down "I'm with Brain."

**You didn't actually think I was just going to set them up did you? Courteney was with Brian Van Halt at the time! Damn it!**

He nodded, he didn't want to embarrass himself, they still had a whole day of shooting left. He reached out and grabbed her cookie. "I know..."

Courteney looked back up just in time to see him take a bite of her sugar cookie with a smile and a raise of his eyebrows he chewed.

* * *

_"But you do kiss?" The interview asked making sure she had the right information_

_"Yes." Courteney nodded "Tomorrow we kiss." She cleared_

_"Yeah, tomorrow."_

_"Did everything just fall back into place, like a rhythm, right away when you guys got together on this show?"_

_Matthew nodded "Yes. It's um..very surreal, very surreal." He repeated "We were running lines in the makeup trailer, and it was very odd, us working together-"_

_"By the way nothing has changed. Literally." Courteney added "From the producers coming in-to the-the process of learning the lines, all of it. Except for.." She looked at Matthew and laughed "The way we look."_

_"The way we look and the fact that 30 million people aren't watching anymore." Matthew said_

_Courteney laughed knowing how true that was._

_"Other than that-"_

_"Other than that." Courteney repeated Matthews words_

_"-It's the same." He gave a thumbs up to the camera_

* * *

Matthew admitted he did find himself trying to be funny around her all over again. He would show off and joke around just like old times. Things really did not change between them after 10 years.

January 2014

"That's Busy...and Dan..." Courteney introduced Matthew to the cast of Cougar Town "And this is Josh.."

Matthew shook his hand "You know I was Court's husband for years.." He told him, sounding challenging.

John nodded "Yeah? When did you get divorced?" He shook his hand

Matthew looked over at Courteney "You are having an affair!" He teased, knowing they never really got a divorce, they were technically still married.

She chuckled and shook her head. This is the Matthew that she loved. The one that could joke around and know that it meant nothing serious.

As Matthew watched Courteney on set acting, he sat behind the directors with another well known character on Cougar Town.

"You and Court went out?" He questioned

Brian nodded "Only for about six months though."

Matthew nodded "If you don't mind me asking..."

"Go ahead."

"What happened?"

Brain shrugged "I accused her of having feelings for another man." He admitted

Matthew was silent as he looked back at Courteney laughing

She was around Busy and Christa on set when she caught Matthews eyes on her.

She smiled over at him.

"Where you right?" He asked, not even knowing that he said it out loud

Brain looked over at Matthew "I think you can answer that one for yourself." The statement wasn't forced nor was it firm, but it was calm and Matthew knew what he meant when he said it.

The answer he already knew.

* * *

"Lambs do to make sounds!" Courteney protested

Matthew continued to shake his head

"Yes they do, they go Baaa...Baaa...Baaa..."

Matthew laughed and raised his eyebrows.

Courteney giggled "You did that to me on purpose." She smacked his hand playfully.

"Cameras rolling...!" The director announced seconds later before he yelled action and they began filming.

* * *

"Hey hon it's me." Courteney's good friend, Ed Sheeran, called her a couple days later.

"Hey Eddy," Courteney smiled

"I know this is random but as a thank you for taking me in and letting me sleep in your guest house I told you I owed you one." He reminded her

She nodded "I take gift cards."

Ed laughed "Nah, I was thinking something along the lines of a date."

"A date?" She repeated "You want to take me out on a date?"

"No, I have somebody that I think you could really hit it off with..." He told her

Courteney looked over at Coco at the table playing Battleship.

She turned her attention back to the phone "Thanks but I think I'm going to have to pass. I've got my whole life right here." She told him

"Are you sure?"

She smiled "Yeah."

"Okay but you know how good I am at setting people up. If you change your mind call him. His name is Johnny McDaid."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, bye."

Courteney walked back to the table.

"Who was that?"

"Just a friend." She leaned down and kissed Matthew before taking the place between him and Coco.

**And that ladies and gentleman is how it is done! Obviously I changed a lot up and well that is the beauty of fanfiction, writing whatever pleases you. If you are confused...I can't help you. This is sadly the best I got at surprises and it might get cleared up next chapter on how exactly it happened but for now all you can do is REVIEW!**

**Don't forget about the poll in my profile. I don't know which story to add a chapter to. Only you can decided by voting which story of mine you want to read more of.**


	8. Secrets

**Thanks so much for all the fantastic review!**

**cvlax14** - _Thank you so much for you review! It means the world that you like it!_

**Guest** - _That was my intention :) I'm glad it surprised you._

**alexr301** - _Oh my God I know! I really hope they are because she needs Matthew!_

**hugefriendsfan00** - _Thanks! I loved that interview so much that I just had to add it somehow._

**WHOviangirl0508** - _I know, sorry about that. I had a half day at school and we are getting a ton more snow coming so hopefully I've got some more time to write._

**I want to thank everybody that gave this story a chance and read the past chapters! Here is chapter 9**

"What made you kiss me?" Matthew asked the next day as he was over at Courtney's house.

She looked into his sweet eyes "Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know how come it took this long to make a move."

"Make a move?" Courteney laughed

Matthew smiled "You know what I mean."

She suddenly turned serious as she thought "Because..." She paused, walking closer to him "I didn't realize what I was missing." She tolds him honestly "Then when you were on set and I saw the connection you made with Coco; I couldn't pretend that I didn't have feelings."

Matthew was silent as he finished the walk over to her "I'm glad you did." He moved his hand under her hair and behind her neck before placing his lips on hers.

She smiled as they broke away.

"So when do you want to tell everybody?" He asked

Courteney took a inward sigh "What if we don't?" She suggested

"You mean-" he pause "You want to keep it to ourselves?"

She nodded and snaked her arms around him, going in for another wanted kiss "It could be fun..." She whispered

Matthew broke away "What about Coco?"

"As much as I love my daughter. She is a hard one to keep quiet."

* * *

Walking up to Coco's bedroom she stopped him in the hall outside her cracked door. She looked into his eyes and smiled softly before it vanished "If she takes this the wrong way..."

He nodded "Say no more. I know-" He whispered

She sighed and nodded before turning to the door.

"We put bars on her window and lock her in her room until she excepts us." Matthew finished

Courteney looked back at him strangely "Is that from Harry Potter?"

Matthew shook his head "Harry Potter got out. She won't."

She chuckled "Let's go." They finally walked in where they spotted Coco sitting at her desk.

"Mom I don't understand this." She argued right as they walked in. "This has nothing to do with Social Studies."

"What do you mean."

"When I signed up for this class I thought it would be a lot of socializing. But it turns out this is light on the social and heavy on the studies."

Courteney chuckled and looked over at Matthew "Honey, why don't you ask your dad about it when you go over there tomorrow night."

"Yeah." Coco decided for it and shut her book.

"We actually need to talk to you about something."

She turned towards them "Shoot." She motioned for her mom to continue

Courteney took a deep breath "Okay, Matthew and I-" She glanced at him behind her "-are going out."

Before Coco had a chance to say that she already knew her mother continued.

"I know that this may be something you aren't comfortable with. I mean with your dad dating and him away most days and everything. But don't forget you are and always will be my number one priority." She moved to her bed that sat along side her dresser

Coco looked from her mother to Matthew "Are you good at Social Studies?"

Matthew smiled glad she was going to except this "I'm with you. Good at the social but not so much on the studies." He told her honestly

She shrugged "Eh, what are you gonna do?"

Courteney smiled and turned her attention back to her daughter "Are you going to be okay with this? Because if not we don't have to do this. Not until you are ready."

Matthew gasped softly "That's not what we decided."

She gave him a look that told him to shut up.

Coco nodded slowly "I'm fine with it." She answered which had her mom and Matthew breath with relief. "Dad's dating someone."

Matthew looked over at Courteney to make sure she was okay with that. But she didn't show any kind of emotion. He didn't know if that was a good thing or bad?

"Besides, if you guys are with each other now then maybe somebody might recognize you and let us in the VIP parking and behind stage without having to be stopped." She said sarcastically as she turned back to her desk to put her pencil where it originally sat.

Courteney looked at Coco "Sweetie, there is another reason _why_ we needed to talk to you..." She paused "No one is going to know about us. Not yet."

"Why?"

"Well because we don't want all the publicity. We want it settled and for a moment just have it be us." Matthew nodded slowly "Do you think you can keep that secret?"

"Can I tell dad?" She asked

Courteney looked up at Matthew for a sign of an answer. He shrugged, knowing it was up to her not him.

"Sure. I know you and your dad never keep secrets between each other." She smiled before looking over at her closed book. "Why don't you go over to Madeline's for a little bit. Get your mind off your homework."

"Okay." She jumped up and headed for the door. "Oh and mom." She turned back around "I'm happy for you." She flashed a smile in Matthews direction before continuing her way out the door and across the street to her best friends house.

* * *

As the next day came and Coco was at David's for the weekend. Matthew stayed at Courteney's house and were deciding on a movie.

Courteney was on the couch waiting as Matthew searched through her DVD case.

"Next time I'm bringing my own movie over." He said after not finding anything. "All that's in here are chick flicks."

"Well it's just two girls. What do you expect?"

He gave up and shut the cabinet. "Let's just go out and rent a movie." He suggested, kneeling in front of Courteney on the couch.

"We can't go out." She reminded him "If someone sees us together they will know."

"Court we've been out together before."

"Yeah but we were just friends then."

Matthew sighed, defeated. "Fine..." He leaned up and kissed her "I can find something else to keep me busy..." He pushed her back on the couch as he climbed slowly above her.

Courteney pushed him away "Matthew, no." She refused

He was on his hands and knees looking down at her underneath him "What?"

"This is too soon." She told him

"Court we've known each other for years."

"Yeah but that was different."

"How?"

"We weren't together!" It was like she had to spell it out for him.

"Okay." He said "When will it not be too soon?"

Courteney held up five fingers "Five dates." She shimmied out from underneath him.

"Five dates?" He questioned

She nodded and brought the popcorn bowl back to the kitchen "Yep and technically we haven't had our first one yet so you got five more dates to go."

He followed her to the kitchen "Is that a challenge?" He smirked

She grinned "Is that a treat?"

Matthew went around the counter in the bottom drawer where he found a table cloth. He then brought it to the table and spread it out.

"What are you doing?" Courteney watched

Matthew ignored her and went in the cabinet, grabbing two candle sticks.

Courteney rolled her eyes not believing that he was actually attempting their first date now.

He then went into the freezer where two TV dinners sat.

She chuckled and decided to leave him be as she went to go use the bathroom.

Matthew heated up the dinners, each two minutes, then got two cans of soda and set them perfectly on the table.

Courteney fixed her makeup in the mirror and did mouth wash. She was in love with this man outside her door. He was everything she was looking for and it took her this long to see it. She really wanted this to be it. No more searching. No more wondering. She was truly with the man she was meant to spend the rest of her life with.

As she walked out of the bathroom she looked around "Matthew?" She called out

Courteney went to the living room "Matty?"

Just then the door bell rang.

Going over to open it she tried to contain her grin. Once the door swung open she found Matthew standing there with a rose in his hand.

"Date number one." He smiled

Courteney looked over to her flower vase on the side of her couch and noticed a small empty space.

"You are too cute." She looked back at him

He stepped inside "And you are irresistible."

**Please review! I hope you guys enjoyed that and I hope it was something different from other stories. I tried my best to make it sound like them and not like Monica and Chandler. Thank you so much for reading it means a lot!**


	9. Paparazzi

**Thanks all the reviews! I'm running out of ideas causing this story to be about over...**

**WHOviangirl0508 - **_Thank you!_

**hugefriendsfan00** - _And your review is appreciated as usual :)_

**alexr301** - _Haha, I hope that is a good thing_

**Guest** -_ Thank you for your review!_

**chrisi2503** - _Your review means so much and I'm really glad you think it shows more Matteney than Mondler_

**Thank you to everyone who gave this story a chance and has read the previous chapters! Oh and I want to thank hugefriendsfan00 for the idea :) Thank you Amy! Haha**

* * *

Matthew was walking down the street. The paparazzi following him everywhere he went.

"Matthew Perry! Is it true you and Courteney did more than just reunite on the set of Cougar Town?" Another mike was up close in his face.

He just kept walking the way he was going to the gym.

"Are you dating anyone currently?" One asked

Matthew faced him "Are you dating anyone currently?" He asked "Come on, you can tell me. I mean, we are best buds right?" He encouraged sarcastically

"Yeah, I'm actually proposing soon." He told him as if they were best friends.

"Congratulations." He smiled then continued walking the rest of the way.

"Wait, Mr. Perry, you didn't answer my question." He shoved the mike closer.

Matthew stepped towards him and looked at everybody hesitantly before saying carefully "Your question stays unanswered."

* * *

"Mom, do you think Christina and dad are going to get married now that they are going to have a baby soon?" Coco asked that day before school

Courteney shrugged "I don't know." She said both irritated and annoyed that things are like this now. She loved David when they divorced, but she loves him even more now that they are just really close friends. Him struggling to carry a baby with her then knocking up his two year old girlfriend straight away just makes matters harder and brings back bad memories. Yeah she was happy for them but another side of her wished she had another to raise. "Hurry up, we're going to be late."

As she drove to the school Courteney called Matthew.

When she got his answering machine she knew that he was at the gym again. "Hey it's me..." She stopped at the red light and rested her arm out the window as she waited; cars pulling up beside her. "I was wondering if we were still on tomorrow night?" She grinned at the thought "It's our fifth date..." She stopped short when he answered short of breath

"Hey, sorry, I was pulling my weight." He tried to impress her

She smiled just by hearing his voice "Really?"

He nodded "Yep, I'm up to 140 now..."

"Matthew, you do not weigh 140."

"How would you know? I haven't been on top of you yet." He teased

Courteney chuckled "Well tomorrow might be your lucky night."

"Is that a challenge Ms. Cox?" He said seductively

Courteney pushed her sunglasses down "It just might be Mr. Perry."

The car beside them turned their heads at the words that they heard. "Is that Courteney Cox?" One asked, the others nodded slowly not believing it either "Did she just say Mr. Perry, as in Matthew Perry?"

"Mom the light's green." Coco said from the back seat.

"Okay, I gotta go. I love you, bye." She hung up before pressing the gas once again driving to Coco's school

"Oh my God!" The car next to them shrieked

* * *

Courteney answered the door and saw Matthew standing there with a dozen lily's on the other side. "Did you drive here?" She asked not seeing his car

Matthew looked behind him "I didn't want the paparazzi to follow me." He explained, stepping inside and giving her a quick kiss before handing her the flowers "These are for you."

She took them "Aw, they're beautiful, thank you." She shut the door behind him then went to put them in a vase

"Where's Coco?" He asked

"She went to Madison's for the night." She told him and grabbed her coat "So where are we going?"

They stepped outside the house only to be greeted by flashing media lights.

Matthew quickly pulled Courteney back inside and shut the door.

Matthew was breathing heavily at the shock of what just happened and Courteney's eyes were shot wide "How did they find out?" She couldn't believe they knew

He shook his head "David?" He questioned

She shook her head next "He wouldn't tell." She knew he wouldn't say anything about them. He had his own drama floating around.

It was silent for a while. Both of them not sure what to do next.

"Twitter."

"What?" Matthew question

"Check twitter. How this happened is probably all over twitter."

They picked up their phones to check and sure enough it was there.

_"Courteney Cox over heard about secret boyfriend Matthew Perry."_

He sighed "You know what? I'm not going to let this paparazzi ruin our night together. We are going out."

"And how do you suppose we go out with fifteen people blocking the front door?"

Matthew looked around thinking before saying. "There are two ways to get out of this house..." He reminded her, making his way to the back door where a huge patch of green and an ocean followed.

"I'm wearing heals."

Matthew looked down at her black shinny heal shoes. "We don't have to run." He took her hand and smiled before opening up the back door.

They began walking towards the ocean "If we get caught you are so dead..."

"Shhh." He whispered "We won't get caught."

"There they are!" The paparazzi yelled from the side of the house.

They started running until Courteney stopped a few feet later to take off her shoes.

"I'm pretty sure this is breaking an entry!" Matthew commented loud enough for the people chasing them to hear.

When they reached the sand the running began to slow down.

Matthew quickly turned a cover into a bunch of trees and pushed Courteney up against one, kissing her passionately.

The men with the camera looked down but didn't stop and kept running leaving Matthew and Courteney breathing heavily and looking at each other not sure if it was safe to leave yet or not. "Great date sweetie." Courteney muttered softly

"Glad you are enjoying it cupcake." He grinned

"Oh God." She laughed, smiling before his lips connected with hers again.

* * *

They began to walk along the beach as the sun began to set. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?" She asked as her toes dug into the sand with every step.

He shook his head with a smirk "You'll find out soon."

They walked a little farther until the crowd was gone and they were the only two people left; away from everyone and everything. When they came to the dock. As the wind blew through Courteney's hair Matthew took a hold of her hand once again. "Its gorgeous out."

He nodded "Well then I guess that means it is a perfect day for a picnic." He grinned as he led her over to the table set up in the middle of the dock.

* * *

They watched the waves crash against the shore, nothing but the sound of the segels and ocean air smell in their head. Their feet dangled from the side of the dock, their pants rolled up and shoes off as the water lightly hit their feet.

"Tell me the truth." Matthew started "Did you have fun tonight?"

Courteney looked over at him bringing the wine down from her lips she replied "I loved every bit."

His eyebrows raised, surprised "Even the beginning with the paparazzi?"

She nodded "But only because I was with you." She leaned in and kissed him

"Are you ready to head back?" He asked a little husky from the kiss when he helped her to her feet.

They walked across the lawn, the cold, freshly cut grass feeling delicate between their toes. Matthew's fingers laced protectively between Courteney's.

* * *

They went slow and lovingly. Not missing a single beat and not wasting the last ten years pushed into twenty minutes.

They loved each other. They really did.

All over the internet now and all over the paper, they were spotted and they knew that this was just the beginning to a great relationship.

**Short, simple, sweet, probably bad and maybe even boring but what are you gonna do? Please review!**


	10. Years Go By

**Last Chapter!**

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! I just want to warn you, I'm good like that, I just had to put some Matteney lovin in the end! Enjoy!**

2014

It was ten years after the final of Friends everyone wanted a reunion with the whole cast. They wanted David back on TV and Jennifer with a kid. Then wanted to hear Lisa's laugh one final time and Matt's cute sensitive smile. They wanted Courteney with Matthew, they wanted them married and together for real. They wanted their six friends together again.

And that is just what they got in November of 2014. Ellen Degeneres got them together again in the same room at the same time and all over the world was watching the one hour of fame they had as a group again.

* * *

The girls sat on the couch with the boys behind them on high stools.

"Doesn't it feel great to be together again?" Ellen asked

The crowd cheered and whistled for them.

Everyone was smiling happy to be where they were.

"So I bet you have heard and everyone is wondering; Is there going to be a Friends reunion?"

They all looked over at each other.

"I think the writers did an excellent, excellent job wrapping the show up the way they did." Jennifer spoke "I don't know if it will-I mean what would happen?"

"We all look so different now that it won't be the same show." Courteney cut in

Ellen nodded

"What she means to say is that we all look old." Matthew joked causing the audience to laugh

She smiled "Do you watch the show when it comes on? Because it comes on regularly." Ellen asked

"I know that Julian watches it a few times a week. He thinks it's really funny." Lisa spoke up

"Same with Marina she loves to see me on TV playing the part of Joey." Matt smiled

* * *

"Is it true that you two moved in with each other?"

Matthew and Courteney looked at one another. "Well not completely but I do have a few things at Court's place and she has a few things of hers at mine." Matthew answered

"Yeah, she has a few things of hers at mine too." Ellen joked as everyone laughed with them

So are you two happy?" Ellen asked next "Do you think you will get married in the future?"

Matthew leaned down to kiss Courteney below him as the audience awed. "I do." He told her, sitting back up "I love her, I love Coco and we are happy together."

Courteney blushed a little at his sweetness.

"That's what I figured. Which is why-" She reached down behind her chair "I've got you a present for your wedding." She took out a vial "Here Courteney." She handed it off "Then for you Matthew-" She reached back down grabbing a tie.

"Sweet." He grinned and took it from her, taking off his original and putting on the one that said 'Ellen would do it too'.

Courteney smiled up at him and reached over to fix it, making it straighter.

"Now why wait until your wedding? Why not get married now?" She motioned for the music to start as she grabbed two ring pop suckers and stood up "You got your bridesmaids, your grooms men and now..." She pointed to where a priest came out ready to begin the ceremony. "Let's all walk over here." She motioned for them to follow.

Everyone had smiles on their faces as the whole cast plus Ellen walked over to where the giant doors slid open and their families were sitting in chairs.

"Oh, you're serious..." Courteney followed Matthew to stand in front of the priest.

"Of course." Ellen grabbed one final thing that Andy hurried out to her. A hideous poofy white dress that had Courteney laughing "Put this on."

They helped her slip into it in front of everyone as Jennifer handed her a bouquet.

* * *

"Next we will have the vows..." The priest instructed

"I didn't really prepare my vows-" Courteney started

"Hurry up!" Ellen shouted "We are running out of time." She joked, dramatically

"Ok! Um...shit." She cursed softly and everyone laughed

"I love you too sweetheart." Matthew grinned

"I'm sorry." She looked back at Ellen "Why do I have to go first? I don't know what to say." She said nervously unprepared. Looking back at Matthew she began "I love you. I always have. Um...the past ten years I was glad to have you by my side and I know the next ten years are going to be a dream because you will be right next to me." She finished

Matthew smiled and leaned over to kiss her

"You go." Courteney smiled as she kept a hold of Matthews hands.

"Courteney, I love you so much and even though you didn't know it before, I have loved you since our very first kiss-" Ellen gasped, Courteney was surprised by his words but she didn't have time to react when he continued "-all I want for you is happiness, I want to give you everything you have ever dreamed of; even if it means another sibling for Coco."

Jen wiped a tear from her eyes as she smiled at her two long term friend finally together.

* * *

"You're my wife." Matthew couldn't stop calling her that, he lived the sound of it so much.

Courteney lied beside him in bed "You know it was fake." She kept telling him "You still owe me a real proposal."

He shook his head "Tonight, we are on our honeymoon." He grinned rolling over and on top of his girlfriend, kissing her hard.

"Coco is just down the hall..." She managed to get out before his lips found hers again.

"Then we better be quiet."

Matthew teased her and loved her but that night was extra special because it was them. They didn't need protection, they didn't need reassurance. They just needed each other. Every day from now until the end they would be the Matteney that everyone wanted. As the years went by their relationship grew stronger-

"Court-oh God...mmm..." Matthew threw his head back at the sensation she was giving him with the gentle touch on top of him.

She smiled, leaning down to give him a sweet kiss. "Do you want me to slow down-" She eased up her speed

"No!" He moaned loudly as she teased him

"Shh..." She smirked kissing him again with a smile across her lips.

Once the love making ended they lied next to each other happily as they fell asleep.

**Sorry it's kind of short I really didn't know how to end it and this is the best I came up with. Please review so I know never to do a story like this again. Gosh, Matteney is really hard to write especially when you need to make it sound like them! The first few chapters were easy then it got harder as I had no clue what to write once Friends ended.**


	11. Sunday Night

**Ok so I know what you guys are thinking "God, can't this girl make up her mind and end a story already." And the answer to your fine question is no, she can't. Well to tell you the truth I was so happy to end this story but come on, that is not an ending to a Matteney story. Nah, I just had a different ending that I think a lot more people are going to love.**

**Do you all know that every Sunday Courteney has a barbecue, inviting anyone who wanted to stop by? Well you do now ;)**

Matthew was out back cleaning the grill while he watched Coco out of the corner of his eyes swimming in the pool.

"Matty!" She yelled

Matthew grabbed the squirt gun from the side and started shooting her again.

Coco dunked under the water only leaving him with one choice. He neared the pool quietly with the water gun.

Coco resurfaced only to find her step dad right outside the pool.

He started squirting her as she started to splash him, both laughing uncontrollably.

Courteney walked out on the back patio in her nice summer dress that was knee length and supported the colors of navy blue, yellow and white.

She gasped as she saw her daughter and newly wedding husband drenched.

"Okay, stop!" Matthew yelled knowing that he can't get wet anymore than he already is. "Your mother is going to kill us."

"Damn right she is..." Courteney said nearing them by the pool

"You owe me $20 dollars mom." Coco said knowing that each time her mother swore she would pay her.

Ignoring her comment Courteney continued "Coco, what were you thinking?" She sighed, motioning to Matthew's everyday clothes now wet with pool water.

"He got me first!" She tried to argue.

She knew that the guest will arrive in just an hour and they didn't have time for punishment right now. "Just, go get changed." She ordered them both "And honey," She stopped Matthew "Jen will be here with Justin in just twenty minutes to help with the food. Make sure you wear something nice."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead "You know she got me first." Matthew whispered before leaving the backyard to get on a different pair of shorts and solid blue polo shirt.

* * *

"You have to let me borrow that dress." Jennifer grinned as she saw what her best friend wore.

"Only if you let me hold my God daughter." Courteney gushed as she reached out to Jennifer's ten month old.

Matthew and Justin were bonding by the grill with a beer in hand as they watched the party grew. "You planning on telling Jen?" Matthew asked as he flipped a burger than took a drink

Justin shook his head "I decided against it." He admitted "She loves the Sunday get together's we can't move to Mexico."

"But isn't that both of your favorite vacation spot? Plus your favorite island is there-"

"Yeah but you guys are here." Justin took a drink "I think we are good right where we are." He smiled, patting his best friend on the back.

Matthew smiled and looked over at his wife in the kitchen with Jen, holding baby Lilly. He so badly wish he would have admitted his feelings to her sooner then they might have had a chance at a baby. He knew she wanted another baby, a sibling for Coco. But they both knew that they didn't want to be seventy when their kid was in college.

"Honey can you help me for a sec?" Courteney asked from the doorway catching his attention once again.

"Yeah." Matthew handed Justin his tongs and went inside. "What's up?" He asked going to her side

"Can you bring this ice out to the cooler in the back?" She asked of him

"Of course, you need a strong man for that job and here I am..." He smiled grabbing the bag of ice.

"Actually I would have asked Jimmy but he is busy telling his joke how he got the last name Kimmel." She teased

Matthew's smile dropped and Courteney laughed touching his shoulder gently "I'm kidding, you are the strongest." She went to open the door for him.

* * *

"Food's ready!" He yelled to everyone

All of Coco's friends jumped out of the pool and ran to get a plate.

"Everyone good?" Matthew asked as he put a rib or burger on each plate that passed by.

Courteney was the last to meet her husband at the grill. "How's it going tiger?" She hugged him around the torso.

"Great cheetah." He kissed the top of her head

Courteney pulled back "Cheetah?" She questioned

"Well yeah." He nodded "A tiger and cheetah just look like the perfect match."

She cracked a smile. That was just like Matthew to make a joke that cheesy.

* * *

"Hot hot hot, hot chocolate!" Matthew chanted as everyone stayed over and sat around the bonfire

"Matty!" Coco laughed "This isn't hot chocolate." She pressed the gushy marshmallow in between her two crackers and Hersey bar.

He shrugged and put another marshmallow on a stick for another kid to burn.

Courteney smiled at how her husband played and sang along with the kids.

When they finished their small snack Coco grabbed all the flashlights she could find "Matty, you wanna play?" She asked

"Not this time kiddo. I think I'll just sit here like a bump on a log." He told the eleven year old.

She nodded and ran off.

Matthew took Lilly from Jen as she went to the bathroom. He made funny faces and held her close "You are so beautiful." He gushed and tickled her tummy as she laughed.

"I think we should keep her." He whispered to Courteney next to him "I mean, just distract them and I'll sneak her inside..."

She chuckled and smiled down at the baby in his arms. Lilly grabbed a hold of Courteney's finger with her hand as Matthew rocked her to sleep "I think someone is getting tired." He said softly pushing the blanket down just enough to see her face.

"See Justin." Jennifer walked back out and to the group "You need to take lessons from Matthew." She pointed out how their baby was already asleep in his arms.

* * *

Every Sunday Matthew will always surprise Courteney with a small gift. Knowing that she put a lot of work into each and every party, and that it would sometimes stress her out. This was a small appreciation and showed how much he still loved her.

Matthew smiled when he saw her sitting on the couch in her reading glasses. "Hey babe." He got her attention

Courteney looked up and a smile came to her face as she saw him bring in not just a single rose or a couple but a whole vase. "Honey..." She took off her glasses

"I know that you love flowers and you don't have that many so..." He leaned down and kissed her "I saw these and just had to pick them up." Setting them down on the table he kissed her again "Now once these flowers die, our love dies." He told her

Courteney ran her hand up his leg "All these flowers better be fake."

"That is the only kind I buy." He grinned kissing his wife of one year

**That's a wrap!**


End file.
